


i'm so tired of the rain

by harvsgotwhiz



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvsgotwhiz/pseuds/harvsgotwhiz
Summary: Cassidy finds Jesse hurt and in lew of any other ideas, he sits next to his mate and offers him a cigarette.





	i'm so tired of the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful. 
> 
> forgive me. 
> 
> I was prompted by a friend via FB messenger.   
> That friend knows I hate them for making me write this bc these two are my faves.
> 
> forgive me.

Being a vampire had its pros and cons; immortality being one of both. Sure, Cassidy hadn't aged since he became a vampire, and he looked just as good as he did when actually was in his late twenties, but shit, it wasn't worth anything if it meant having to watch the people he cared for disappear out of his life. 

Especially if those people had gotten so deep under his skin that it was almost impossible for him to think of a life without them. Jesse Custer had become one of those people, even if they had a bit of a rocky start, so to see him sitting back against the wall of their motel room, clutching onto a gunshot wound with all of the strength he had left, tugged at Cassidy’s heart. 

He frowned, unable to take his eyes off the Preacher and unable to fathom the weakness Jesse seemed to be wearing. In all of the time they’d known one another, Cassidy had never thought of Jesse as weak, but looking at him now, it was hard to think of any other words to describe him. 

If that wasn't enough, there was a metallic twinge of blood in the air that made it hard to breathe. It was enough to make one’s stomach churn. It made the musky room smell worse, if that was even possible. 

“Cass?” Smirked Jesse, barely able to keep his glaizng eyes open to look up at the vampire.

“Padre.” Replied Cassidy, managing no more than a sheepish expression. “That looks bad, mate. You okay?”

Jesse wheezed out a laugh. “It feels pretty bad, too.”

Not knowing what else to do, Cassidy slowly edged closer toward Jesse until he hit the wall. He slid down and sat next to his friend, pulling up one of his knees to his chest and fidgeting through his pockets for a cigarette. 

Once he had found a pair, he offered one to Jesse, who used his free hand to take it and place it between his teeth. Cassidy balanced his own on his lower lip and pulled out a lighter, sparking up a flame for the two to share. 

Jesse went first, wincing as he bent to reach the flame before leaning back again and blowing out a burst of smoke. Cassidy followed, holding his breath just that little bit longer before exhaling as he put the lighter away. 

“What happened, to ya?” Asked the vampire, pretending to play dumb. He was good at that. It hid the fear that was threatening to make itself known to his best mate. 

Jesse glared at him. “I got shot, Cassidy, what do you think happened?”

“How bad is it, like?” He paused, flicking ash onto the already pretty grim carpet. “Can we get yas to a hospital or is it pretty much time up for our man, Jesse Custer?” 

Christ, he hoped it was the first option, because God only knows - the auspicious muppet - what would happen if Cassidy lost Jesse. And what would happen to Cassidy if Tulip found out Jesse had died. 

“Put it this way,” Jesse groaned, shifting slightly to make himself comfortable, “if we called an ambulance, I’d probably be dead before they could get through the door.” He laughed, weakly, as he said it, but Cassidy knew that this was some serious shit. 

“Shite.” Breathed Cassidy. Not again. Oh fucking Hell, not again. He was going to lose someone he was close to again and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Yeah.” Agreed Jesse, taking as deep an inhale as he could of his cigarette. 

“So what do we do?”

“We sit here and - ah, shit - enjoy my last cigarette.” Said the Preacher, adjusting the grip he had on his blood-pissing wound. “Talk shit. Not tell Tulip. Christ knows I don't need that stress right now.”

Cassidy nodded. “I got ya.” Despite having agreed to Jesse’s request, every fibre of the vampire’s being was desperate to run out and find Tulip, even if it meant that she could say goodbye to the man she loved.

He didn't want to sit here and wait for Jesse to die, but it was what the Padre wanted, so Cassidy felt obligated to do so. He didn't want to lose yet another friend... Not again.

He wanted to throw his cigarette to one side, press his hand on Jesse's wound and shout obscenities at a 911 operator until they got an ambulance to speed it's way to their location before anymore damage could be done; but Jesse did not want that. 

And Cassidy forced himself to respect that and sat there, in uncharacteristic silence, smoking a cigarette beside his friend.


End file.
